Goode Academy of Performing Arts
by cookiez321
Summary: Percy Jackson is apart of the world known band call 'The Half-Bloods'. When Percy and band fail a math test, set up by their fathers, they go to extreme measures and enroll them at the top high school in the country as freshmen. After all High school's like this have a name for them self's and the girls they meet are just the start. Percabeth, with some Thalico, Jasper and Caleo.
1. We're going on TV!

**I have to say I haven't made a new Fan-Fiction since last year. I was busy planning to get into one of the best Music schools in the country! I passed nearly all the exams earning a distinction in all of my singing and half in my instrument's of choices, and this life of high school that I've had inspired this Percabeth Fan-Fic. Please excuse my grammar and any spelling mistakes before hand. It is appreciated.**

 ** _Summary of Goode Academy of Preforming Arts_**

 **Percy Jackson is apart of the world known band call 'The Half-Bloods'. When Percy and band fail a math test, set up by their fathers, they go to extreme measures and enroll them at the top high school in the country as freshmen. After all High school's like this have a name for them self's and the girls they meet are just the start. Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper and Caleo with a slight hint of Charlena. Nico and Thalia are not related. Percy and Nico are cousins.**

 **ALSO: A lot of craziness and romance, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **ALL PJO CHARACTERS BELONG TO** ** _RICK RIORDAN!_**

* * *

 _Chapter one: We have to go on TV!_

 **Percy's POV**

We slowly exit the hall we had been shoved into an hour and thirty minutes later. By we I mean the band, The Half-Bloods. The most time consuming and uneventful test that had made us all just realize how much we needed to go back to school and learn, by this we found out we we're pretty dumb. The band consist of us four boys, the teenage heart throbs. Every girl wants to be with us; every guy, who is their boyfriends, wants us dead and those who love are songs, want to be us. Our names are Nico, Jason, Leo and last of all me, Percy.

Jason has dirty, but light, blonde hair and quite light blue eyes that make the whole lovable boy thing believable. He's said to be lovable but doesn't care what others think, well the press think that anyway. In actual fact he cares about people, his family, friends, he's not a total badass but he does fine on the electric guitar while being a singer, the band needs him as much as the band needs Nico or Leo.

Speaking of Leo, he is quite the tinker. Always building, he doesn't care about getting his hands dirty. He has dark hair, kinda curly is the way I would put it, with the same kind of eyes, only lighter. Leo is the guy who falls in love with every girl he see's, as long as their way out of his striking range. Always pushing one step further to prove he can do it. He's the lively one, always putting us in crazy or funny moods just before going onto the stage and playing the keyboard and drums quite awesomely.

Then there's the complete opposite of Leo, Nico. Nico has to be emo, but says he's not, he only likes the color black. He smiles, occasionally, if something happens that he finds hilariously funny. He has black hair, its a bit wavy, but not a lot. His eyes are dark brown and even the press call him emo, but this makes the fans adore him. Apparently they go for the punk type. Even if Nico is a bit spacey he's there for us we're there for him. Sometimes he's on acoustic guitar sometimes drum's but he's also a backup singer.

And lastly there's me, Percy. The lead singer of the band. Jet black her and sea green eyes. Known as the bad boy of the band, the totally have to have guy. I'm actually not that bad, yeah I've had fight's but who hasn't. If it were up to me I would have stayed in school instead of having a private tutor that we won't listen too, that we shout at. I write the bands songs and sometimes play guitar but it all depends on what song. I don't mind singing and just singing, it's a fire inside me and when I start I go all out.

"Percy! Nico! Jason! Leo!" A voice booms from down the hall. We turn our heads to see a very angry Zues, Posiden my father and Hades, Nicos dad. All three are brothers. "You boys massively failed that test! We made a decision and its final!" Hades yells all anger held in seeping through his words.

"Your going back to school!" Bellows Zues' mighty voice with an all commanding tone.

"But before that you have an interview." My fathers voice is calm he's not as angry but you can see his frustration. "Your going to sing your new single and tell them about moving to a school."

"A way of gaining publicity?" Leo ask's trying to contain his excitement and frustration. The three brothers nod in unison.

"Keep it clean, boys." Hades say seriously before turning and gesturing us to follow.

 _Time skip~~_

We step out onto the TV studios stage and sit into the blue velvet chairs. Settling nicely into the chairs before the cameras turn on and the show begins.

"Hello, hello, America!" The host say happily. "Today with have not one, not two, but four young boys, all forming the band The Half-Bloods! Are you excited? I know I am." The whole band could sense it, she was overly joyful. So joyful it sickens me, to my very core.

The joyful blonde flew into her chair, almost in a matter of seconds. It was so fast it could have gave a tortoise whip-lash.

"Hey guys!" A gleaming white smile plastered it's way onto her face. "We have a few questions and then you can sing us you new song, See You Again!"

"Hey, we're The Half-Bloods." We chorused together. "Thanks for having us!" Leo piped in.

"Our pleasure." She said her face smiling even more. _Does that not hurt?_ I thought. "So first question, how did it feel writing this song?"

"It felt great." I say fake smiling, this is torture just let us sing. "The song was used in Fast and Furious 7, its about a person going far away, but if they meet again they'll talk about everything that's happened"

"Next question, whats next in line for The Half-Bloods?" She said her ears perking up. She is defiantly a fan.

"We're going to school." Jason said excitedly. "More or less, we want to go back to our old home's see our parents, get in touch with our roots."

"Wow, impressive!" She babbled excitedly. "Last question, are we going to get new songs while your there or will we have to wait for the album."

"Actually." Nico piped up. "You'll have to wait for our tour in six months."

The woman's now insanely bright face turned to the camera. As she rambled on about something I couldn't care less about, we got in place. Jason would be rapping and I would be singing.

"And now over to The Half-Bloods with See You Again!" That's our cue.

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_  
 _ **(Hey)**_

 _ **[Jason Skytan]**_  
 _ **Damn, who knew?**_  
 _ **All the planes we flew**_  
 _ **Good things we've been through**_  
 _ **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**_  
 _ **'Bout another path**_  
 _ **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_  
 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_  
 _ **Had to switch up**_  
 _ **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**_  
 _ **Those were the days**_  
 _ **Hard work forever pays**_  
 _ **Now I see you win the better place (see you win the better place)**_

 _ **Uh**_  
 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**_  
 _ **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)**_  
 _ **When I'll see you again**_

 _ **(Aah oh, aah oh**_  
 _ **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **[Jason Skytan]**_  
 _ **{Yeah}**_  
 _ **First you both go out your way**_  
 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong**_  
 _ **And what's small turn to a friendship**_  
 _ **A friendship turn to a bond**_  
 _ **And that bond will never be broken**_  
 _ **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**_  
 _ **And when brotherhood come first**_  
 _ **Then the line will never be crossed**_  
 _ **Established it on our own**_  
 _ **When that line had to be drawn**_  
 _ **And that line is what we reach**_  
 _ **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**_

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **So let the light guide your way, yeah**_  
 _ **Hold every memory as you go**_  
 _ **And every road you take, will always lead you home, ooh ooo oh**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **[Both]**_  
 _ **(Aah oh)**_

 _ **{Uh}**_  
 _ **(Aah oh)**_  
 _ **{Yeah}**_  
 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_  
 _ **{Ya, ya}**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_  
 _ **{Uh}**_  
 _ **See you again**_  
 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_  
 _ **{Yeah, yeah, uha}**_

 ** _[Percy Jackson]_**

 _ **When I see you again**_

When the song came to a finish the lights dimmed signaling the end of the show. We quickly left grabbing our thing's and headed to the door. Excitedly we all shouted:

"Goode, here we come!"

* * *

 _ **So here it is the first of many chapter's. Next will be an intro to Annabeth and the gang.**_

 ** _Please review I want to hear your comments._**


	2. Who Are Your Celebrity Crushes?

**Hello viewer's! I would have updated an hour ago but I was entranced by my guitar which stood in the corner of the room so I started playing and playing, so much so I started playing the song small bump by Ed Sheeran on guitar. It's been ages since I've played it. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Whose you celebrity crush?!**_

 **Annabeth's POV**

We had entered the living room a little while ago, maybe fifteen minutes or so before we watch The Half-Bloods live performance on TV. I remember walking through the door with my friends and then fan girl screeches ringing from the living room which meant The Half-Bloods, were preforming. I quickly dive into the room and jump onto the couch in next to Piper and Thalia. My closest friends, But then Calypso jumped on our laps and lied on them.

"Hey Annie!" Calypso smirked. I glare at her angrily in annoyance.

Then there was me, Annabeth. I had blonde hair that sometimes people called fake or bleached. My eyes were stormy grey which, if I glared at you, could be the most intimidating thing you have ever seen. I loved singing and playing the piano, it was amazing. I've only ever played for my mom, Athena, and my friends. No one else has heard me. Like any natural girl I have enemy's, RED. Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her little posy of wanna-be's. To be honest that's how Piper, Thalia, Calypso and me are such good friends.

Next was Piper. She has natural beauty, no need for make-up or plastic surgery. She has a talent, raw and pure talent. She has brown hair, sometimes in a side braid and has dark sky blue eye. She was dating a while back, until he dumped her saying he like another girl, which happened to be family rival, Drew, one of Rachel's posy. When Piper gets mad she gets really, really, mad. She asked why and he replied: 'She gives out'. Well he was carted away to hospital. She wrote a song for him, 'He asked for it'.

We all stood up and Calypso fell to the floor with an all mighty thump. Calypso was lively, she had a blonde and brown mixture of hair color and light brown eyes. She was talented at guitar along with Piper. She smiles a lot and it keeps us happy when we have to deal with the devils. She too had a enemy among them, and that was Olivia. She is the most closest to Rachel and was about the same as Rachel her self. Olivia made up lies, horrible, nasty, disgusting lies. Caly almost lost her temper with Olivia too because of a lie, but Thalia beat her to the punch.

Thalia was quite, how would you put it, punk. She loved the color black. She has black hair, but she has amazing electric blue eyes. She laughed at our clumsiness and was always, always ready to fight if some one hurt us. She was our best friend and a talented drummer. We heard her play one day and sung along with her. I guess we all just sort of clicked and decide we were best friends from that day on. Thalia brought us together, even me. I had only just moved to the school then and I made friends with them all. Thanks Thals.

"And now over to The Half-blood's with see you again!" An overly excited voice came from the screen. We all became alert and listened.

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_  
 _ **(Hey)**_

We got us and started laugh and we slowly dance in a circle.

 _ **[Jason Skytan]**_  
 _ **Damn, who knew?**_  
 _ **All the planes we flew**_  
 _ **Good things we've been through**_  
 _ **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**_  
 _ **'Bout another path**_  
 _ **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_  
 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_  
 _ **Had to switch up**_  
 _ **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**_  
 _ **Those were the days**_  
 _ **Hard work forever pays**_  
 _ **Now I see you win the better place (see you win the better place)**_

 _ **Uh**_  
 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**_  
 _ **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)**_  
 _ **When I'll see you again**_

 _ **(Aah oh, aah oh**_  
 _ **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **[Jason Skytan]**_  
 _ **{Yeah}**_  
 _ **First you both go out your way**_  
 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong**_  
 _ **And what's small turn to a friendship**_  
 _ **A friendship turn to a bond**_  
 _ **And that bond will never be broken**_  
 _ **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**_  
 _ **And when brotherhood come first**_  
 _ **Then the line will never be crossed**_  
 _ **Established it on our own**_  
 _ **When that line had to be drawn**_  
 _ **And that line is what we reach**_  
 _ **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**_

"Jason is so handsome!" Piper laughed. We joined in.

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **[Percy Jackson]**_  
 _ **So let the light guide your way, yeah**_  
 _ **Hold every memory as you go**_  
 _ **And every road you take, will always lead you home, ooh ooo oh**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **[Both]**_  
 _ **(Aah oh)**_

 _ **{Uh}**_  
 _ **(Aah oh)**_  
 _ **{Yeah}**_  
 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_  
 _ **{Ya, ya}**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_  
 _ **{Uh}**_  
 _ **See you again**_  
 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_  
 _ **{Yeah, yeah, uha}**_

 ** _[Percy Jackson]_**

 _ **When I see you again**_

"That was so fun!" We said in unison. We slumped onto the couch.

"Wanna play Whose your Celebrity Crush?" I asked curiously. Caly nodded and everyone joined in after. "Okay so I'll go first."

Piper smirked. "Percy Jackson or..." She stopped to think for a minute and the smiled. "Josh Hutcherson?"

I thought for a minute and then came up with a reason for why I liked this person. "Percy Jackson." All the girls 'ooh'd'. "Because he's a really amazing singer, he's good looking and i think we have something in common. Piper you now"

Calypso got interested and piped in. "Jason Skytan or Robert Pattinson?" Nobody 'ooh'd' this time it was serious. These two have been Pipes crushes for ages.

"It would be Jason, hands down." Piper laughed. "He's a really good guitar player and singer. She paused for a moment. "He could write me a song. Caly now you."

"Omg!" Thalia screamed. "I got this. Leo Valdez or Leonardo Dicaprio?" We smirked at Caly who was stumped for a minute then nodded knowing who she had chosen.

"Leo Valdez, he's interesting, we could do a duet." Calypso said happily. "And write songs and he'll teach me how to build stuff. Thalia only you now."

"This is mine!" I yelled. The girls groaned. "Luke Hemmings or Nico Di Angelo?" Everyone stared at Thalia waiting for her answer.

"Nico, because he's cute." We all stare in awe. "What?" She ask's. We all turn away not wanting to be her next victim.

"Wait didn't they say there going home?" Piper ask's. "To their roots. Weren't they born..."

"Here!" We all yell.


	3. Annabeth and Percy Meet!

**Hello, I would like to say that I deliberately changed Jason's name from Grace to Skytan mostly because it would interfere with the plot I have made my mind up on. Anyways, here's the next chapter these next few will be on everyone meeting but lets start off with the main couple.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Percy and Annabeth meet.**_

 **Percy's POV**

The black car slowly came to halt. We gaze out the window, our eyes set on the pure white and light grey building in front of our teenage eyes. Jason, Leo and Nico dive out the car to get to the reception as quickly as possible, but being eight-thirty in the morning I couldn't muster the strength I need at all.

Jason had dressed up in casual clothes along with the rest of us. He wore a pair of faded black jeans with a white top and faded denim jacket with no sleeves over the top. His shoes were fully black Nike Air-force. His hair slightly untamed but it was a good look for him, it suited his personality really well.

Next was Nico, his hair more tamed then Jason's. He wore an all black outfit, a black t-shirt the had the white words Nike and their famous Nike tick, he word black skinny jeans but had space in the so they weren't as tight. His shoe's were custom created but Nike but didn't have the tick just plain black, he specifically asked for them that way.

After him was Leo. Leo looked quite casually, he wore a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans like Nico's. His shoes were a bit scruffy but they were white converse. It suited him, he always wanted to be a ladys man. Leo's hair was precisely how he liked it, like he just woke up. He only likes it that way so he can say 'I woke up like this' to anybody who even glanced at him.

Then there was me. I had a blue and white stripped jumper on, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows which complemented my muscles. For my legs a pair of faded black jeans that were slightly skinny so the bottoms didn't wave about. For shoes I had a pair of blue ZX flux's.

I slowly open the car door grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. After closing the door the car slowly sped away, _no turning back now._ I slowly start walking towards the schools entrance.

"OMG!" Some girl screamed. "Its Percy Jackson!" At this point I knew that i should make a run for it, and I did.

 _10 Minutes Later~~_

I quickly gasp's for breath. I had made it to a safe place after being chased by screaming fan girls. I wonder if Jace and the rest got the same treatment I did. I look around to try and find out or find some clue to where on earth I was. I looked at the class room sign and it said 'Music 2' on the door. Being me I decide to open the door and see what was inside. When the door opened I gasped and saw lots of instruments. Synthesizer's, bass guitar's, piano's, acoustic guitar's. You name it, and it was there.

I slowly pace my self over to a guitar that was standing in the corner. I picked it up and sat on the table, unaware of the stormy grey eye's that cautiously watch my every move. I strum it once to find out it was in tune, so I decided to play a song. One that I had written. It was solo, but could be turned into a duet.

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

I then noticed a girl come in and sit on the table in front of me.

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

I stare at her stormy grey eyes. That look so fantasized in what I was doing.  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angels to die

I slowly put the guitar down and grab my bag preparing to leave when a voice reached my ears.

"It was a beautiful song." And so to was her voice. It rang in my ears like bells, so in harmony. "Sorry if you didn't want anyone to hear it." I turn around and look into those eyes I had seen during my song.

"Its fine." I said grinning. "Better you then anyone else." _Brain what are you doing! Making me sound cheesy?_ I look at her once more.

In that one look I saw a smile on her face. I glanced over her she look really pretty, I bet she even dazzles people with her smile.

"My name's Annabeth." She said.

 **Annabeths POV**

What am I doing. I should be screaming and asking for his autograph. When I saw them amazing sea green eyes and the dazzling voice that had wooed so many girls, but the song he was singing didn't match to the one I had saw on TV .

"Percy, nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand to shake mine, which I gladly accepted. "Since you heard one of my songs can I hear one of your's, if you write that is?"

"Um, I don't usually sing in front of other's." I say nervously. I looked into his eye's and saw disappointment in them. "But I guess I can this once." He smiled and I walked to the piano.

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
 **I noticed him smile brightly before moving closer to me to see my hands move effortlessly over the keys.**  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

I ended the song and look on his face for any emotion, but for a moment he remained un-moving until a smile came to his face.

"Your voice is beautiful, you almost brought me to tears." He looked at me pure shock and happiness on his face. Then the bell rang. "Oh shi..." He said he grabbed my hand. "Can you show me to the attendance office please?"

"Sure." I laughed, we walked away laughing and joking.

 _I can't believe I met my celebrity crush!_


	4. Caleo & Jasper Meet!

**Hell guy! Wow reading these review's just made me excited to post a new chapter of the story. One of my guest reviewers, whose name started with an L, you literally read my mind! It one of the best moments in the book where you find out their siblings. But mine has a twist.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Caleo & Jasper._**

 **3rd Person POV**

Leo was running like a mad man, his hair swayed and stuck to his forehead occasionally from his sweat. He had been swarmed at the entrance, but Jason was sly and evaded the mass of people, by running in the opposite direction to where Leo was. He was going to show him a piece of his mind later. He had remembered all of the directions he took. _Left, right, right left._ He said in his head. The next left he took he found a closet, but in front of that closet was a girl. She had nice facial feature's and then noticed he'd stop running.

"No running in the corridors!" The girl yelled. "Wait your..." I quickly put my hand over her mouth before she had the chance to squeal like a fan girl.

I pushed us into the closet, which was dark and you could just see the outline of shelves in the corners or against the wall.

"When I take my hand away don't scream, please." However the girl had other plan's then screaming. She nodded her head; slowly he removed his hand.

Once his hand had left she took her knee and hit Leo as hard as she could right in his privates.

"Don't shove a girl into a closet!" Her tone was serious. "I'm Calypso."

"Leo..." He let out a long low groan of agony. "Did you have to?"

"Yes, someone needed to teach you." He looked up with a quizzical and puzzled face. "Not to push beautiful and innocent girls into closet's."

"Yeah, you are pretty." Calypso looked at his face and saw a smirk plastered on it. "Maybe I should push you into closets more often."

"Nope, nope you shouldn't." Calypso shook her head repeatedly over and over.

Just then the sound of a bell went.

"OMG! Wanna spend more time together?" Leo smirked.

"Nope, not at all." Calypso said repeatedly.

"Just show me to the office to get my stuff please?" He asked still smirking. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Then the morning consisted of moans and pleads to stop dragging her the wrong way.

 **Meanwhile~~**

Jason had run off in the direction that he saw the deep sky blue eyed girl go. No one in any way had caught Jason's eye like her. The mysterious girl had a side braid and look about Jason's age. She had been carrying a guitar case and was heading to a room in the building. Jason, being in an intrigued mood followed the girl. Well his intrigued mood had found himself in a music room. The girl stood preparing to play.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
Jason had slowly walked in and started playing the electric guitar.  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
 **Jason & Mysterious girl **  
He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
 **Mysterious girl**  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"You can sing." Jason said happily. The girl blushed and looked at the floor. "My name's Jason."

"My name is Piper." She said a blush still on her face.

They stared at each other for a while studying each other. Her face, his face. Her eye's, his eye's. Her clothes, his clothes.

"Um, I'm sorry for joining in." Jason said shyly, Piper blushed hearing the hint of shyness in his voice.

"No we sounded good together." Piper smiled.

Just the a loud ringing noise blasted in the room.

"Oh, damn!" He shouted. He grabbed his bag and the turned to Piper. "Could you show me where the office is?"

I grabbed his wrist a dragged him to the office. "Why didn't you go there first?"

"Fan girl's" Was his only reply.

 **I fitted two pairing's in to this one so the next it Thalico and they all meet at the office.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Thalico Meet and Office

**Hello fellow PJO fan's! I was super hyped for this chapter because it's gonna be the start of a lot of drama and romance. Right now I'm reading fanfiction similar to this story. It's interesting. Anyway it's third person again so i can get everyone's thoughts into it. Thanks.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Thalico Meet And Office!**_

 **Third Person POV**

Nico being a punk and emo had managed to blend into the crowd. He had his jacket on, hood up, eye's to the floor. Just as he had blended he parted from the crowd turning the corner. Turning the corner to fall on top of someone he bumped into! Her eye's were electric blue staring into his dark brown orbs. He'd always like black, he thought it was cool, but the mixture of her blue eyes and her black clothes and hair made just black look old. He slowly got up.

"Sorry." He mumbled lowly. He stuck out a hand and help the girl to her feet.

"Don't fall on me again." The girls eye's were as sharp as a knife. A deadly glare aimed at Nico himself.

"I said I was sorry." He mumbled a but more loudly then before. Another glare at him.

"If you wanna be smart I could show you the other side of me." She said smirking. Nico gained confidence and became sly.

"Is there a worse side than this?" He smirked.

"Don't test me." Her eyes glared more intently. Maybe he had pushed the wrong buttons.

"Nico." He stuck his hand out to greet her. "Green Day is my favorite, not my own band."

"Thalia." She shook his hand carefully. "Your not my favorite, but Green Day is." _A lie, their my second favorite._ Thalia thought.

Just then a bell rang and Nico looked around worriedly.

"Mind showing me to the office?" He smirked.

"Follow me." A sign came from her lips. As fast as you could have thought they were on their way.

 _ **Line Break~~~~~**_

Everyone was walking with the people they had just met. Percy and Annabeth were talking about the song Annabeth had just sung. Percy every minute saying she had an amazing talent. Jason and Piper were talking about a song. A new one, one they should duet in. Leo was trying to make small talk to Calypso, she was still mad about him pushing her in the closet. And as we all know Thalia and Nico were talking about Green Day, that was until they all spotted each other.

"What are you doing here!" The boys yelled in unison pointing at one another. "I came to get my Time Table!" They yelled again in unison.

"Hey guys!" Was all the girls said to each other. The boys feeling a bit left out.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said. "Mind telling me who your friends are?"

Annabeth nodded blushing. The other's smirked to their hearts contents. "The one whose eye's change is Piper. The girl next to Piper is Calypso." Annabeth pointed to the two girls. "And last is Thalia." She pointed to the girl dressed in black.

"I really wanna sing." Percy said. Everyone looked at him. "Random urged anyone else?"

Everyone one of the boy's nodded and started singing.

Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey

Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey  
 **The boys were smiling like they were happy there. Doing their thing.**  
You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey

Let's get out, let's get out  
'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

After the boys finished they were panting but Jason had a shocked face, so did Thalia.

"Your my sister!" Jason yelled

"Your my brother!" Thalia also yelled.

"I thought you were adopted Jason." Percy said out loud.

"Yeah, aren't you Thalia?" Piper said.

"Let me explain." Jason said. Then he explained.

 _Flash Back~~~~_

 _Jason and his sister were sitting outside on a log at the child's home. He was about to get adopted but they didn't want Thalia as they already had two little girls. Jason had pleaded, begged and even cry to see if they would change their minds, but even through all the pity they said they couldn't. Of course Thalia had felt upset and she too wanted to go with him. It hit them both hard._

 _"I don't wanna leave you Thalia." The young Jason said. "But the workers said it would be good."_

 _Thalia only smiled, sadly she hung her head. "You should go. You'll have a home."_

 _At that moment a couple came into the back garden and looked at Jason and Thalia. They knew that it was time for him and her to go their separate ways._

 _"When I'm older I'm going to come find you." Jason said quietly._

 _The man named Zues came and held his hand towards Jason. He took it and was lead to the door. They would never see each other until they were older._

 _End of flash back~~~~_

"Wow that's deep..." Calypso said.

"Yeah..." Annabeth said.

"Um, we should get our Time Tables." Leo said awkwardly. They nodded their heads and headed in, leaving the girls outside.


	6. Lunch And End Period

**Hello! I've decided to put maybe two chapters up on Sunday's and Saturday's but I really don't know. Anyway I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm trying to make them all at a steady pace so that there won't be too much in one, or too little in the other. Thanks for all the reviews, some really helped my out. The hair description and the information on Piper's eye's. Keep reviewing! I always what to hear what my readers think!**

 _ **Chapter 5: Lunch And End Period!**_

 **Annabeth's POV**

Not very much happened at the start of the day. We showed them around the school building and introduced them to the teachers. Because the school is so big we had to use up period's one and two, then it was break so we decide to show them the gym and pool, then third and nearly all of fourth. In the end lunch had just started so we just decided to get an early lunch.

"Really so you major in singing and architecture?" Jason said. "Must be hard, getting all that work for two majors."

"But its really impressive." Pecry smiled. "If I could do that I'd still be tried at the end of the day."

Everyone laughed. "It's hard work, but it pays off." I said happily.

"What about you Piper?" Jason asked. "Do you have two major's?"

All Piper did was nod as she had food in her mouth, she then swallowed. "Beauty and Music." She answered. "Music as in singing and instruments. Just focusing on them two where as Annabeth just does singing. So I have a singing period than a instrument period. If that makes sense."

Everyone nodded and then went back to eating, that is until they showed up.

"Hey." Rachel said in her rude tone. "How about you Half-Blood's come sit with us?"

I think I saw Percy and Nico make a disgusted face. "I think were fine." They whined at the same time.

"Anyway rules state that when new people start school they have to sing." She purred. "I can be your back up dancer."

"I think were fine." Jason and Leo said in unison. "Let's get going."

The whole band got up and walked to the stage.

"OMG! It's The Half-Bloods!" A girl squealed. Quickly all eye's were on them. Percy smirked.

"Hey guys, were The Half-Bloods!" Percy said into the microphone. "And here's a song for you guys."

The whole band smirked and began playing.

 _[Jason:]_

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

 _[Whole Band:]_  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

 _[Percy:]_  
The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

 _[Whole Band:]_  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say  
 _[Jason and Pecy:]_  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
 _[Percy:]_  
'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all

The song stopped as Jason strummed the last chord. There was a moment of silence before the entire school erupted into cheers. Percy and the band bowed at the front. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The cafeteria quickly became deserted, only the eight of us left. We slowly made our way to fifth period.

 _ **Time skip~~ sixth period~~**_

 **Percy's POV**

We were walking to sixth period, laughing and joking about the way Leo blushed when Calypso pushed him an arms length away. We had different time tables. I had singing with Jason, Piper and Annabeth while everyone else had Instrument's, I call it this because I really don't know the name of it. We walked into the class, as we stepped in we were bombarded by people asking for autographs when a voice yelled.

"Sit down!" I turned to see the owner of the voice. I couldn't believe my eye's.

"Dad!" I yelled. Yep that's right, Posiden was stood right at the front near the board.

"Uncle posiden!" Jason yelped. Him and my dad had a bet going, who could embarrass each other the most. I think my dad won this one.

"Who wants to see embarrassing picture's of Jason and Percy?" He smirked as he asked the class. Everyone's hand's went up.

"Annabeth!" I yelled blushing. She only smiled.

"I need some dirt on you, sorry." She said slyly.

Jason and I live's were completely ruined. We slowly head to our seats next to Annabeth and Piper. While out embarrassing picture's flicked on and on, on the board.

"You look cute in that Percy." Annabeth laughed. I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

My heart beating faster each moment.


	7. We're Going On A Trip!

**Hello! When I saw how many good comments there was on this story I flipped. Now I didn't want to write about their school day's so I decide to skip a few day's and make a fun chapter that will continue for a few more chapters. I hope you like the name of this chapter, I got it from a craze that was going round, Little Einsteins. Hope you enjoy, can't wait to hear your comments.**

 _ **Chapter 7: We're Going On A Trip!**_

 _ **Thrid Person POV**_

It had been almost three day's from when the band joined the school. The excitement had died down a little, giving the boys time to adjust to their new life style. Except, only after a day had passed, the school announced a skiing trip. Everyone was hyped up for the trip. It would last a week, then school would be back to normal. Everyone had handed their reply slips in and now were seated comfortably on the coach. They sat in rows of two people. Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper, then Nico and Thalia.

Leo and Calypso were to the left of Annabeth and Percy. They had been arguing about who was going to be in which cabin. After a while Calypso had decided to just ignore him and put in her ear phones and listen to music.

Annabeth and Percy in the other hand were entertained by their friends argument and were laughing hard. So hard that tear rolled down their cheeks and were clutching their side's from the pain of their oxygen deprived lung's, Annabeth was not laughing as hard as Percy though.

In front of them were Piper and Jason who were working on a song the had started writing. They argued a few time's over which chord should go where or what word would fit in. Sometimes they even agree on a word and seemed happy about it.

Next to them were Nico and Thalia. Nico was staring out the window with a miserable look on his face from waking up so early in the morning. Occasionally mumbling 'Waking up so god damn early in the god damn morning' repeatedly every five minutes.

The coach had started moving and then one of the singing teacher's stood up and grabbed a mic from a stand at the front.

"Why is everyone so miserable?" He asked excitedly. Everyone groaned.

"It's too god damn early!" The three boy's and the four girls looked a Nico with a funny look.

"How about we sing the cup song?" This seemed to give everyone a little spirit. "Great! Annabeth and Piper you start us off."

 _[Annabeth and Piper]_

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?  
 _[Most of the coach]_  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
 _[Annabeth and Calypso]_  
I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
 _[All of the coach]_  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

The coach ride continued like that until they arrived at the mountain resort.

 _ **Time skip~~~**_

Everyone left the coach in an orderly file. When outside everyone was given a cabin and were sent to put their things away. Although the gang were in front for a shock when they got there.

"Look's like were bunking buddies." Leo smirked.

Yes, that's right. On this snowy mountain resort trip Percy, Leo, Nico and Jason were in a room with Annabeth, Calypso, Thalia and Piper.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Calypso said dramatically. Her arms thrown up into the air as a sign of giving up.

"Pack your thing away we've got to get to the top of the cliff." Annabeth said boredly. Everyone gave her a weird look. "Now!"

While everyone was packing Thalia and Nico bumped into each other.

"Sorry." Nico mumbled.

"Yeah what ever death head." Nico looked at her weirdly and then shrugged it off.

"Percy!" Everyone's head turned to Leo. "Why the hell you put a dress in my bag!" Everyone could swear they saw a vain pop in the side of his head.

"I didn't." He shrugged. "Try Nics or Jace"

"Try Hades." Nico said. "I saw him in your bag."

Soon everyone was laughing while packing. Once done everyone headed for the lift and headed up the mountain. When up there Percy grinned, almost like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonder Land.

"The snow glows white on a mountain tonight." He sang .Pausing while people gave him a weird look, including the gang. "Not a foot print to be seen." Everyone shrugged and left him to do his own thing.

 _ **After getting their ski's or snow board's on~~~**_

"Okay you have a good amount of time." The teacher said. "About three hour's, have fun."

Percy and Annabeth starting snowboarding down the mountain.

"You know you're good." He paused, then grinned. "For a girl."

"Well this girl is about to whoop you butt." Annabeth laughed. "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants?"

"Winner being who get's down first?" Percy asked as the kept gliding down the hill.

"Yep!" And so the race began.

While on the top of the hill everyone watch until Jason broke the silence.

"We can't let them have all the fun!" And with that Leo, Jason, Piper and Calypso went speeding down the hill.

"Why not?" Thalia shrugged at Nico, who just shrugged back.

Soon it was a full out race between everyone. When they got to the bottom Percy had his head hung while Annabeth stood proud.

"I lost." Percy said sulking. "I'm her slave for the week."

Everyone laughed and then went back up the hill for a rematch. This time everyone went at the same time.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Thalico's Snow Romance!

**Hello! Thanks for the review's. I understand Thalico's meeting was short but it's only so you get a fair amount of each pairing. This is why Thalico's chapter of the snow resort will be longer, hence the title of this chapter. I was learning today about a metaphor's and made my own. You might see them in italic's at the start of a chapter. Here's today chapter, enjoy!**

 ** _Even the darkest corner's have a faint light, it will never go out!_**

 _ **Chapter 8: Thalico's Resort Romance**_

 **Nico's POV**

Today's just one of them day's, like all day's that are mine. You start of miserable and at the end your happy it's came. Happy to see the moonlit night. Well, it was one of them day's, until Thalia dragged me out into the frosty mountain morning.

"Come on death breath." She sigh. "I want to go and everyone's already left."

"Then go." I say in my state of boredom. "I'm not stopping you."

"Well technically, you are." I give her an amused look. "We were partner up for this, I don't see anyone else complaining."

I slowly get up and reach for my jacket. It's so warm inside and if I go out that wanna-be my girlfriend Olivia will tag along. I let out a painful sigh.

"If I go." I pause and put my hand behind my neck. "You have to keep Olivia away from me." She was about to protest. "It's that or nothing at all. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"Deal, but if i go to extreme measures you have to take the blame." I think about it. Get it trouble or have to spend time with Olivia.

"Ok done." I grab her wrist. "Let's go."

 _Time skip~~~_

We reach the top of the tubing mountain, it's all white and fluffy, like the bed I should be in now. I look at Thalia and then drag her to the tubing line only to see Olivia in front of us.

"Hey hottie." Olivia say's seductively. "Want to come to my cabin later."

"He's with me so he can't, honey." Thalia's word had venom in them. Pure and utter, deadly venom. "How about you go play with them little friend's of yours, and get a life."

I try to hold back the laugh that would hurt, Thalia is a pure genius, she's got her on the edge. Can't wait to see what happen's next.

"Oh, honey." Olivia say's smirking. "Your hitting way above you average. I thought you went for druggie's and lock up's."

"But I don't date hoe's" I say in disgust. "You don't have a right to judge her and anyway, I'm too good for you and she's." I pause and point to Thalia. "Too good for me."

"So why don't you move on and get a life." Thalia was now glaring dagger's, but also blushing a deep red color. "Better yet go get some friend's who have live's. They'll make you feel better about your-self."

Olivia storm's off, but as she does someone throws some ice under her shoe. So, she fall's to the ground like a stone in water. I couldn't help but let out the laugh I've been holding in since Thalia gave it too her. Soon afterward's we get toward'd the front of the line.

"Omg!" I hear a silent squeal. "That's Nico from The Half-Blood's!"

Soon a group of girl's approach us, so shyly I thought I could see the day change.

"Your Nico." She says silently.

"Well, I hope so." I say sarcastically. Thalia giggles a bit.

"Are you with her?" She ask's timidly.

"Yep." I say smiling. I sling my arm around Thalia's shoulder and snuggle her in close to me. "She's my wonderful girlfriend, and were kinda on a date. So could you go please?" I ask nicely. So nicely it sicken's me.

The girl's nod and leave then me and Thalia get up to the post and I sit down in the ring. The man then tells Thalia to sit in the dent on my knee's make. She blushes deeply but does as he say's mumbling something I can't hear. I wrap me arm's around her waist and snuggle her in close to my body. He then pushes us off the world suddenly goes black. I decide to do something Thalia will kill me for later. I lean in, find her lips, then smash mine to her's. Suddenly I feel her lip's move against mine and her fingers in my hair. As quickly as it started it finished, the tunnel had ended.

Thalia slowly get's up. Her ear's are scarlet red and so are her cheeks. I know I'm the same color as her. But when we kissed, I couldn't help but feel alive. Like a fire in me had started to burn, bright and high.

"Um... So... We should... Go back." Thalia stutter's. The great Thalia stuttered. From what I've hear is Thalia never stutter's. She's always cool, calm and collected.

"No, no we shouldn't." I smirk. She turn's to look at me and shock meet's her face as we're very, very close. "I like where we are." I kiss her lips again and the pull away. "Can you sing?" I ask.

"A bit, why?" Sh say's intrigued by my sudden question. I smirk and whisper on her ear. "Seriously!"

"Just sing." I sigh and smile. "It sounds like us a bit."

Sh begins singing. A crowd start's to gather.

 _[Thalia:]_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

 _[Nico:]_ I love crazy!

 _[Thalia:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

 _[Nico:]_  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
 **The crowd get's bigger and start's clapping as we get into the song.**  
 _[Thalia:]_ But with you...  
 _[Hans:]_ But with you

 _[Nico:]_ I found my place...  
 _[Thalia:]_ I see your face...

 _[Both:]_  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

 _[Thalia:]_ With you!  
 _[Nico:]_ With you!  
 _[Thalia:]_ With you!  
 _[Nico:]_ With you!

 _[Both:]_ Love is an open door...  
 **I grab her hand and swing it between us.**  
 _[Nico:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
 _[Thalia:]_ What?

 _[Nico:]_ We finish each other's-  
 _[Thalia:]_ Sandwiches!

 _[Nico:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

 _[Thalia:]_ I've never met someone-

 _[Both:]_  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

 _[Nico:]_ You-  
 _[Thailia:]_ And I-  
 _[Nico:]_ Were-  
 _[Thalia:]_ Just-

 _[Both:]_ Meant to be!

 _[Thalia:]_ Say goodbye...  
 _[Nico:]_ Say goodbye...  
 **The crowd goes wild as we sing with our hearts.**  
 _[Both:]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

 _[Thalia:]_ With you!  
 _[Nico:]_ With you!  
 _[Thalia:]_ With you!  
 _[Nico:]_ With you!

 _[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

The crowd die's down and I yell.

"Thank you, we'll be here all week." Thalia and I intertwine our fingers and run off.

"That was-" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"We've not known each other long but..." I trail off. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"It'll be a pleasure Nico." Thalia joke's and sling my arm around her and we walk of together.

 **Thalia and Nico are together, one other pairing are getting together and then you'll have to wait for the rest. Tell me what song you think the next couple should sing. It will be a suprise.**


	9. Caleo, Give Me ONE Chance!

**I was freaking logged in and it didn't save. Argh! Anyway this chapter is Caleo. The last one was really good as well. I'm really pissed now. This one is a flash back Calypso telling her story then the song. I'm sorry but I'm so enraged. Next is Jasper, song opinion's, what they should be doing before they sing. These two will get together later. Thanks. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 9: Caleo, Give Me One Chance**_

 **Calypso POV**

"Hey Caly." Leo said annoyingly. "Go out with me."

Argh! Leo has been bugging me to go out with him for two day's. Two, freaking, days! I never wanted a relationship and I sure don't want one now.

"Leo." I say grabbing his hand. "I'm going to tell you something, about me." He nod's gulping at my serious tone. "Okay..."

 _FLASH BACK~~~_

 _It was a little less than two year's ago, I never wanted to date him. He was just really nice._

He was tall, dark and handsome. His hair clean cut and was always in a suit. His voice was dreamy, every and any girl swooned and fainted when they saw him. I didn't though, I guess that's how it happened. If I had played along with his fan girls, I wouldn't have had my heart broken. After a while, we started dating. I found his persistence cute.

"Hey, babe." He pulled me into a hug. Kissing along my collar bone. I laugh and shook him off.

"Stop it Gale." He hug's me again. "What's up."

"Nothing, your just sexy." He smirked and kissed my lip's. I didn't like it, it was needy. It was an urge, and I wouldn't fulfill it. "Mom's making my stay in so I can only call you."

I just nod my head and smile. "Call me? Ok?" He nod's and walk's off.

I felt in heaven, everything was perfect. Or so I thought. His parent's were famous, paparazzi were everywhere they were. Sometime's his parent's wouldn't let him out, so he'd call me. It was a great life. I was happy and it was fun. I knew this love for Gale was fake. It wouldn't hurt when we break up, well, it would just not as much as true love.

I was in the shower, rising off the last of the soap and then got changed. My phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hey." A seductive voice said from the other end. "How are you babe?"

I laugh and then answer. "I'm good, you?"

"Yep, I'm good." He paused. "I love ya babe, I wanna go further with you, to ya know, deepen the relationship."

"No, not yet." I was uneasy, it sickened me to hear those words. "I want to wait, tp be completely sure.

"It's always about you!" He yelled. "What about me?! Do I mean nothing to you, just some toy! You know what, I love ya, but your stubborn. Only caring about yourself. I'm a teenage boy, I need this. For us, no one else, us!" I knew that was a lie.

"Us!" I yell. "You mean you! Respect and love and caring is what make a relationship, trust keep's it together. I don't trust you right now!"

"Fine!" His voice was angry. There was no noise, no yelling for a minute until I hear moans.

Gale was cheating, the girl moaned his name, but he moaned mine. It was disgusting, I decided to wreck his life. I recorded all of it. Every little bit. I would sell it to the press. I was basically using this to teach him a lesson. Yes, it was extreme, but I was younger. I was upset.

The very next day I sold the recorder. I gave the money to charity and watch his life break apart. I felt guilty, but it made me feel better. Watching someone who was above you fall to the lowest of the low. To fall below you as you stand your ground.

"The famous family have fallen, so low they have more paparazzi. This show's the true family." This was the head line for the next few week's.

 _I stood tall in them weeks. He called, and called, and called. I never once picked up the phone. I would let him feel what it was like to have your heart broken. Yes, fake love hurts, but not as much as true. Since then I never dated, not once. My life was a train wreck, and I didn't even know why._

 _FLASH BACK END~~~~_

Leo look at me for a moment. Then he sprang from his seat his arm's wrapping tightly around my waist. Tear's falling from my eyes, onto my cheeks's, onto his chest.

"Sing, sing our song." He said softly. "I would never hurt you like that."

I did, I started singing.

 _[Calypso]_

I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says...

 _[Leo:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
 _[Calypso]_  
I was walking up  
The front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...

 _[Both:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again  
 _[Leo]_  
Oh, yeah...  
Oh-oh, yeah.  
 _[Calypso]_  
I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen  
And an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

We looked into each other's eyes. He slowly raised his hand to a strand of hair and put it behind my ear.

"Give me a chance, here, on a snowy mountain." He leaned his head to mine. "I promise, I won't hurt you. Just one chance, please?" He begged and pleaded.

"Yes, but I will ruin you if you hurt me, Valdez." His lip's drew closer to mine.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said before his lips touched mine. We moved in sync, he drew my body closer to his, then drew away. "We go at our own pace." He laughed a little then added. "Everyone's going to be so surprised."

"Let them." I drew him back, this is my heaven.

 _Damn you, Valdez._


	10. Double Date! Sort of!

**Hey guys and girls! Or women and men... Anyway's leave my craziness behind me and let's get serious. As you can tell our two couples left are going on a double date, but they don't know it. Two song's are in this, I won't tell but this may be longer than other's as there are two couples. They don't get together yet, only 2 chapter's or more until they do though. The boy's will be singing to the girl's, the girl's singing to them. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 10: Double Date!**_

 **Third person POV.**

Our two couple's had walked into a nice, warm cabin. It looked like a cafe with karaoke. Only the girl's had clocked on to what the cabin was or what people did when they came here. It was a couple's cafe, lot's of lovey dovey face's with star's and heart's in their eye's as the ogled their partner. They blushed a deep scarlet red and tugged at the boys sleeve's.

"Um, I think we should go." Piper stated staring at her shoes, which had become seemingly interesting at the time.

Annabeth being stubborn was staring straight at Percy glaring daggers, they were better than Thalia's. Percy too was blushing as Annabeth still had a hold on his wrist after he turned.

"Percy..." She had a long look at the two boys. "Were in a couples cafe." She was going straight to the point. The boys looked around and saw the few couple's either smooching or eating each other's face's off.

"We can't go out, it's cold I don't want you to freeze." Percy stared at Annabeth until Piper coughed. "You too Pipe's." She smiled a successful smile.

"Then were staying, don't want a blue Piper or a Smurf Annabeth." Jason laughed until Piper elbowed him.

The four of them sat at a table. Annabeth next to Piper, Piper in front of Jason and Jason was next to Percy. They looked through the menu while Percy just stared out the window, daydreaming about god knows what.

"You okay Perce?" Annabeth asked. A but of a worry in her tone. Percy shook his head and smiled.

"I want to sing, but, at the same time, I don't." He smiled at Annabeth. "I wanna spend time with you."

"Aww!" Piper squealed. Annabeth looking down so Nobody could see the red flush on her cheeks. Jason laughed and whisper in his ear. Percy smirked and shook his head up and down.

"We'll be back." Jason and Percy said in sync. "Don't wait up."

Soon the light's went dim and the crowd of people in the cabin looked at the stage. Piper and Annabeth also.

"Okay guys!" A voice boomed. "We have two of The Half-Blood's hear singing to them two beautiful girl's at the back!"

Soon two boy's jumped onto the stage and started singing.

 _[Jason:]_  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 _[Percy:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 _[Both:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

 _[Percy:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 _[Jason:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 _[Both:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

 _[Percy:]_  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

 _[Both:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
 _[Jason:]_  
I give you all of me

 _[Percy:]_  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Percy and Jason jumped off the stage, the crowd screaming and waving their arm's in the air. The boy's reached the table, the girl's face a new shade of red. So red they put the color of blood to shame.

"You like?" Percy asked as Annabeth looked at him, her eyes scanning his body and face. Only then realizing how handsome he was, he was cute on the TV, but handsome in life.

The two head's turned to Jason and Piper who were hugging. Piper pulled away from the hug, her face inches away from her's.

"Piper I-" He was cut of as Piper pushed away.

"Tell us what you think, yeah?" Piper winked at Jason. His face now turning scarlet.

Then the girls got on stage. Their song making Percy and Jason want to do it what their song said, so bad.

 _[Annabeth]_

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
[Piper]  
(Awwwww)  
Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need

You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)  
[Both]  
You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

(Awwwww)  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night  
[Annabeth]  
After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
 _[Laugh]_ You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright  
[Both]  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine  
[Annabeth]  
I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright  
[Both]  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

(That's right!)

Oh-woah

Future husband, better love me right

The girl's ran out of the cabin, their face's heating up. Of course Percy and Jason leaped to chase them. Annabeth went one way Piper another. Percy chased Annabeth and Jason chased Piper.

"Piper!" Jason panted as he yelled. Piper stop running, she thought she'd die of embarrassment. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I like you, Piper."

"Give me sometime." She whispered to him. He nodded his head and hugged her.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Wow, you can run!" Percy said panting. His hand on her wrist. "You okay?" Annabeth span round her lip's colliding with his. Their move against each others. Percy pulled Annabeth closer. But shortly afterward Annabeth came to her sense's.

"Percy..." She said breathlessly. "I need to get my feeling's straight."

Annabeth walked off, the only thing on her mind was:

 _I think I love Percy Jackson..._


	11. Truth Or Date?

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday or Thursday I was at a party and it got out of control... We ended up in Wale's. This one as you can tell is truth or dare, or date? Percy and Annabeth do not get together in this one, this one is Jason and Piper, Percabeth is the next chapter. I have a lot of idea's swarming through my head and then another story just made itself so I wrote that down, that will be released after this story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 11: Truth Or Date? Part 1**_

 **Piper's POV**

It's been a night since Jason and Percy had sung to Annabeth and I. There was an awkward feeling in the air, it was so tense you can actually smell it. Percy looked down nearly all the time, where as Annabeth zoned out nearly all the time. Because of this the gang was were keeping there space. It was silent most day's unless we went out of the cabin. Which, if I may say, is pretty rare because of the blizzards and harsh weather. Were all stuck in the tense atmosphere, it was taking it's toll on everyone.

"So, um guy's?" Nico asked slightly shivering. "As much as I love the silence, I'm bored. Let's do something."

"How about truth or dare?" Thalia suggested. We shrugged and sat in a circle, Thalia and Nico suspiciously close to each other.

"I'll go first!" I chimed. "Nico truth or dare?" I had an evil grin on my face, he thought he was playing it safe.

"Truth." He sweat dropped. I laugh evilly.

"Oh. Poor Nico, poor, poor, Nico." Annabeth sighed. "You've done it."

"Damn Nico!" Thalia shouted.

"Are you and Thalia a romantic item. Your a little close." We knew they didn't want anyone to know until this atmosphere had gone.

"Yes." Nico sighed, his voice strained as Thalia punched his shoulder. "We kissed."

"What?!" Everyone shouted. "It's been like eight hours?!"

"Okay chill everyone." Percy said, obviously jealous.

"Percy?" Nico asked. He lifted an eyebrow. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, your all too wimpy to chose it, after all." Personality change, something bad must have happened.

"Sing..." Nico trailed off then he smirked. "Barbie girl."

"Argh!..." He stood up and started singing.

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

"Woow!" Everyone whooped and cheered, then a second later burst out laughing.

"That song suit's you Perce!" Leo laughed crazily.

"Leo?" Percy smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, bro." Percy smirked evilly.

"I dare you to knock on Poseidon's cabin." He paused. "In the dress Hades pack."

Leo swiftly got changed and walked out the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame.

"How'd I look?" He asked starting to do what he thought were sexy poses. Jason got his phone out and took a photo. "What are you doing?!"

"Telling Hades he pack something useful." Jason laughed. "Do your dare!" He commanded.

"I'm filming!" Nico yelled pulling out his recorder. "Now go say hi."

Leo walked out the cabin door. He crossed the white snow and carefully knocked onto Poseidon's door. The door swung open and there the middle age man stood. He face contorted in disgust.

"Hello sir!" Leo mustered. "We're the helpful cross dresser's, we heard you have a problem. Can I help?"

"Yeah." He said angrily. "There's an idiot at my door, he need's to move before I squash his vocal chord's."

Leo ran, he ran with everything he could. Straight into our cabin. "Jason." He panted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He stated plainly.

"Confess to the person you like here." He said his breath almost back.

He slowly turned to me, everyone's eyes on him and me. It was almost too much.

"Piper, I like you." He smiled cutely at me.

"I like you too." I said blushing.

"Wanna go out sometime?" He blushed his hand scratching his neck.

"It'd be my pleasure." I said happily, then we heard a loud argument.

"Your so stupid!" A voice boomed. It sounded like Annabeth. "Your the one who kissed me!"

"You kissed back!" Another voice yelled. "I-I like you!"

We turned to see a stunned Annabeth and an angry Percy.

"I already told you..." She trailed off. "I'm not sure."

"I know." They then stopped and turned to us. They blushed deeply.

"You eavesdropped!" The yelled loudly, I thought my eardrums burst.

This is gonna be one long day...


	12. Demons

**Sorry! So sorry! I haven't updated in forever, it's been completely crazy. Anyway this takes place back at school. But for what I was doing, I was making my self a better writer for you guys, again sorry! Here we go!**

 _ **Chapter 13: Demons**_

 **Percy's POV**

It was long- so long. The constant fighting, yelling. I couldn't take it, yet I was the one who fell. I fell so deep, I dug a hole, a deep one.

After the trip Annabeth and I had grown apart, I blame myself. School was hard, seeing her was harder. She looked like her usual self, no one would suspect I had confessed only to be kept on hold, that changed me. For better, or for worse. I still hung around with them but it became short and I split off most of the time to other people. Damn, I was stupid.

"Hey, Perce!?" Jason yelled questionably. "Whats going on?"

I looked at him and then smirked. "-Nothin'." My voice low, like I was in deep thought.

"You paused." He looked down. "You always pause when your depressed-"

"I'm not." I stated. No emotion in m words. "Even if I was, wouldn't you be?"

"Wouldn't I be what? I don't get it." He said, then like a light bulb his face became aware of what I was talking about.

"Exactly." I continued walking down the school corridor. Suddenly, I was dragged round a corner. Met with those powerful stormy grey eyes.

"What's going on Percy?" She sounded quite agitated. "Your dodging me."

"Wouldn't you dodge me after being rejected?" I ask rhetorically, amused with her reaction. She was looking down blushing her face turned from me.

"I didn't reject you..." She mumbled. I turned, a side I barely ever used came out of me. It surprised even me.

I pinched her chin between my finger and thumb. I turned her head to stare me in the eyes and placed my other hand on the wall behind her head.

"Just what am I to you then?" I asked. Her face shocked by the sudden question or the way I was asking.

"What give's you the right to treat me like this?" She said angered. I laughed a little.

"Your right, what does?" My face moved closer to hers, our lips inches apart. I could feel her ridged breaths against my lips. "Maybe it's that I feel isolated from you- were never alone."

"Percy..." She said breathless. I slowly released her from my hold.

"Later princess." Even I didn't understand what I just did, Annabeth must be even more confused. Damn, I hate that side of me.

 **Annabeth's POV**

What just happened? Did Percy Jackson just turn bad. I always heard he was like that, but this? And my heart? I don't get it! Just then a loud bring sounded through the school. I better get to music. I walked the halls, my mind playing what just happened in my head, over and over. I reach the door and saw Percy sat there, still in that personality change.

"Evening class!" A very cheerful voice came from the front. "As you know were singing your songs today. This is so exciting! Anyway first off is... Annabeth and Piper!"

We set up and got ready to play.

"This is called This Little Girl." Piper and I began singing.

 _[Piper]_

You got your keys, but where ya goin'?

The third degree just isn't workin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?

I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creepin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

 _[Annabeth]_  
I'm three steps from the edge, woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

 _[Both]_  
Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her  
 _[Annabeth]_  
My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen?  
And did you tell her?  
Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones

I'm two steps form the edge woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

 _[Both]_  
Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back

 _[Annabeth]_  
Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you don't push me any further  
(But you fucking hurt her)

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further  
You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

The tune slowly died down and the class erupted in to applause. I looked around and saw Percy smiling and clapping, well it was more of a smirk.

"Thank you girls!" The teacher cheered. "Next we have... The Half-Bloods!"

"This one's called Demons." Slowly the song played...

[Jason]

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold

[Leo]  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
[Nico]  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
[Percy]  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
[All]  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
[Nico]  
At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all

[Leo]  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
[Jason]  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made  
[Percy]  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
[All]  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
[Leo]  
They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate

[Jason]  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
[Nico]  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light

[Percy]  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
[All]  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

The song was beautiful. There was a moments silence, then screams and shouts of applause echoed around the room. Percy walked over and sat in his seat, the one next to mine.

"There's one problem." Percy said lightly.

"What?" I asked curiously. "What's the problem?"

"I can't let you go." He looked into my eyes. A powerful fight, green against grey.

"I never rejected you..." He smiled and then class went on.

 _"I know..."_

 _Damn you heart!_

 **I personally suggest you listen to these two songs, its up to you though.**


	13. Still There

**Hello! I stopped updating as regularly as before, but I don't want to be that writer that doesn't finish their story, so even though the chapters will come slow I shall finish this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 13: Still there...**_

 **Third Person POV**

The sun hit his face as he lay on the sand, basking in its beauty. Afraid to open his eyes to find out it all'd been a dream. He knew no matter how hard he tried that it was real every time he tried to forget it, he'd been left on the line. Now, all he had was his personality change and the love he held for music and her.

On the other hand, the woman at the other end of the beach wanted nothing more then to never wake up, this feeling of being high in the sky. Although, she did not know what it was, this ever lasting passion she held for the man. She'd wanted to run down the beach and into his arms, to be lay down with him on the golden sand and the deep scent of the ocean. Why the school had said they had to go, they would never know.

But she mustered up the courage to run down the beach and sit with him.

"Perce!" Annabeth yelled over the crashing waves. She bent down next to him tried by her run. "Why are you alone?"

"I felt like being alone." Percy said as he looked up to the cloudless blue sky. "I love the sea."

"It's nice." She replied. "Gives you time to think."

He stood up and cupped her face, smirking down at her. "And what have you been thinking about?"

Her face tainted red and she stare at her feet. "Nothing Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brian?" He chuckled. "Where'd that come from?"

"You like the sea and..." She smirked at him. "Your brain is full of seaweed."

"Your funny Wise Girl." He said.

"Wise Girl?" She laughed. "That's not even a dis. Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, but your head's too full of facts." He smirked. "Fill it with images of me."

"What ever, Seaweed Brain." She sat down on the sand and Percy followed suit. Sitting next to her on the sand.

"Want me to serenade you?" Percy said. She looked at him weirdly. "Or we could do something else."

His face slowly leaned into hers, when he was mere inches away from her lips, he stopped to see if there was an hesitation from her. He was surprised when she leaned the rest of the way in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of their feelings in. Their lips moved in sink as the wind whistled around them, gentle caressing their sun kissed skin. Growing breathless the two slowly parted theirs lips from the kiss and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Go out with me." It wasn't even a question, he didn't ask, because he didn't want to. "Be _my_ Wise Girl."

"Yes." She smiled. "But say any perverted thing and I'll punch you."

"Well someones ki-" He was interrupted by a powerful punch to the upper arm. "Okay, I get it." He laughed.

"Good." She smirked. "Now me and Piper are preforming in front of the school soon, lets go."

 _ **Random time skip~~~~**_

The girls stood behind the stage, Thalia and Calypso were there too.

"We haven't see you two~" Piper chimed. "Being doing adult stuff~" She teased.

"No way in Hade's." Thalia gave her best glare while Calypso blushed and looked at her feet, which had just become very interesting.

"You should be asking Annabeth that." Thalia chuckled. "She was on the beach- with Percy."

"What!?" Piper shouted. "Tell me what happened! Did he go all bad again? Did he kiss you? Did he sing to you?"

"Guys!" Annabeth shouted. "Me and Pipes are going on, Caly on keyboard and Thals on drums."

The girls just smirked and took their rightful places on stage.

"Okay and next is- The Demigods!" A teacher announced.

"Yes Annabeth!"

"Come on girls!"

The crowd screamed, they were popular around school, maybe they could rival The Half-Bloods."

"1,2,3,4." Thalia said and then they started singing.

 _[Piper:]_

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
 _[Annabeth:]_  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

 _[Piper:]_  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
 _[Annabeth:]_  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
 _[Both:]_  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

 _[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

 _[Annabeth:]_  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
 _[Piper:]_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
 _[Both:]_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

 _[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

 _[Annabeth:]_  
What about "No" don't you get?  
So go and tell your friends  
 _[Both:]_  
I'm not really interested  
 _[Piper:]_  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and

 _[Annabeth:]_  
Open my eyes and  
 _[Both:]_  
You'll be gone

 _[Piper:]_  
One  
 _[Annabeth:]_  
Get your hands off my...  
 _[Elizabeth:]_  
Two.  
 _[Victoria:]_  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
 _[Elizabeth:]_  
Three.  
 _[Victoria:]_  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
 _[Both:]_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

 _[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

The girls were sweating they came offstage and laughed.

"That was fun!" Piper squealed. "It's been ages since we've preformed as the band!"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was amazing." A voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. It was Nico

"Spectacular." Jason said hugging Piper.

Then Leo swung his arm around Calypso. "Do it again!"

"I must admit." They all looked towards the voice they hadn't heard in a while.

"Percy!" Piper, Thalia and Calypso shouted shock, as he hadn't hung around with them that much the last few weeks.

They were shcoked when he cupped Annabeths cheek with his hand and smirked.

"You were quite hot." The girls were shocked even more. "But I don't want other boys eyeing _my_ Wise Girl."

The boys left soon after and the girls stared at Annabeth.

"My!" They yelled.

"Yeah..." She trailed off blushing. "I said I'd go out with him."

"What!?" They yelled again in unison.

 _This is gonna be a long explanation..._


	14. Press and Another TV Show!

**Hello! I haven't updated for awhile and then suddenly this amazing thing popped into my head, they should get caught. By the press that is. I hope you like this chapter, please excuse any of the mistakes like letters left off the end of words, my keyboard's playing up.**

 _ **Chapter 14: Press and Another Talk Show!**_

 **Third Person POV**

The boys stood in the room, stressed and sweaty by the as their managers stares cut through them like a knife. The room was dim making the glossy snow white walls look dirty grey and the sleek black sofa stand out in the dim room. They stood while Hades, Zues and Percy's dad, Posiden, sat on the comfortable seat.

"First..." Hades said rather stressed his eye twitching in annoyance. "What the hell happened to Percy!?"

"He got rejected." Jason chuckled. "And now he's dating her, his personality won't change back though."

"Shut it sparky." Percy said glaring at Jason.

"Oh we know who he's dating." An rather smug person said, they looked over to Zues. "Matter of fact we know who your all dating."

"Nico and Thalia, Piper and Jason, Leo and Calypso..." Then the three heads turned to Percy who stood proudly with a smirk that annoyed his father and managers.

"Annabeth Chace!" Posiden shouted angrily at his son. "My rival! The one who has been rivaling us for years!"

"Not my fault..." Percy trailed off then smirked even more. "It is my fault, I fell in love with Athena's daughter."

"And the whole world knows it too!" Posiden shouted. "People from the press got pictures of you and the girls! They want you on the show to talk about it!"

Nico's, Jason's and Leo's mouths dropped open, the secret of their girlfriends was spilled to the entire world over a matter of minutes. But what concerned them more is that Percy was actually on his phone searching erratically through his phone for something.

"Hey, Wise Girl." The managers stared confused at the three wide mouthed boys.

"Girlfriend." They whispered in synchronization. Posiden gave a look filled with disgust, while Zues and Hade's just nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah." Percy said sincerely. "I didn't, I promise... Do you want me to? Okay... I don't even know. Bye, beautiful."

"Anyway, we better head over to the show." Zues proclaimed, he had studied Percy's conversation

"Okay, I need to talk to you guys." And with that they walked to the limo that awaited them outside.

 _In the limo to the TV Show..._

"So what you need to tell us Perce?" Leo asked unbuttoning the his top button.

"The girls said we can tell them were dating..." The limo came into an uproar of cheers a whoops, until Percy silenced. "But they're in the audience, disguised."

"Screwed." Was all they needed to say.

"Wanna sing to calm the nerves?" Percy smirked. He popped a CD in and chose a random song.

[Percy]

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.  
[Leo]  
Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.  
[All]  
In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.  
[Jason]  
Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay.  
[Nico]  
Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.  
[All]  
In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.  
[Leo]  
Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.  
[Percy]  
Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.  
[All]  
In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

 _ **In the studio...**_

"And welcome our guest, The Half-Bloods!" The crowd burst out into cheers and applause while the group walked on.

They were blinded by the bright lights that shone down onto the shiny wooden fall where the leather chairs were placed. The cold air bit into their skin, it made their spines shiver. They searched the crowd to find the girls and found them seated in middle hidden in the crowd with sun glasses to disguise their faces.

"So were here to hear about the latest gossip." The nosy presenter said happily. "Your lovers."

 **Percy's POV**

When those words were said picture's flashed across the screen behind us and in front, the last one stayed on the screen it was one of Jason and Piper hugging.

"So Jason..." The presenter looked at the screen. "Lover or Friend?"

"Best friend and girlfriend." He said smiling. "I realized that being in a band doesn't change who you are or who you have to date."

"Piper McLean, a famous actress and actors daughter." Jason scowled at this.

"It doesn't matter of shes from a famous family, I still lo..." Jason threw a hand over his mouth. "Just continue please."

The next picture was one of Nico and Thalia kissing. "Nico, lover or friend."

"Girlfriend." He said boredom in his voice. "If I spill details she'll be mad, I don't want her to be mad." He flashed a grin into the crowd and the crowd awed.

"You two may leave." And so they did, with a skip in their steps. Leo and Caly were next, they were holding hands. "Friend or lover, Leo?"

"My lover." Caly glared so I punched him in his arm which gained a satisfying smile from Caly. "Hottest girl in the world-"

"Wrong." I said during his sentence. He just glared and continued.

"I love her to bit's, I'm gonna phone her and..." He trailed off. "Can I go now?"

She nodded and he bounced off the stage. "Percy Jackson." A picture of me and Annabeth kissing on the beach came up. "Athena Chase's daughter, how did your dad take it."

"I could care less how my dad took it." I smirked at the photo. "But that picture brings back memories of yesterday."

"Lover or friend." She asked interested at his words.

"My everything." He smirked. "It was a hot day and them shorts just made her look beautiful. She is the hottest girl in the world and if Mrs Chase is watching I want to say that I don't care what feud you and my dad are in I just... I just want Annabeth."

Just then everyone saw glasses fall to the floor with a clutter and a girl walk down the stairs. Percy got up and the camera followed him, he wrapped his arms around Annabeth and as her arms looped around his neck.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." Annabeth silently cried into his shirt.

"Sorry Wise Girl." He pulled off his mic and walked of the stage with Annabeth. "I'm back now."

 **Third Person POV**

Their lips connected straight after he said that, the camera still on them, they couldn't care less. Their were two people who did though...


	15. I quit the band! (sub heading also!)

**Hey! This is the moment I've been waiting for, the plot twist. I'm so happy of my cruel and master mind plan that its sending shivers down my spine! Hope you enjoy this, it will be weird at first but trust me, its meant to be this way!**

 _ **Chapter 15: One Year Later**_

 _ **Sub Heading: I Quit The Band!**_

 **Percy's POV**

It's been a year, a long, boring and run down year. A year since our managers, our dads, thought it best to leave. A year since I told Annabeth I'd always love her. A year that I was fed up of all the bossiness and all the fights, and in a split second I quit the band. Jason, Nico and Leo weren't far behind me. It had been at least 3 weeks since my last call with Annabeth. She had cried during it, I missed her. That's why I'm in a car on my way to Goode High to re-enroll. Hopefully Paul won't mind.

The sleek black car pulled into a silent and clean stop, the metallic black door opening. It would just be ten minutes until the end of the day, my time to surprise Annabeth.

"Thanks Beck." I say timidly. "I knew I was in no condition to drive." That right, I had bee so worked up Beck thought it best to drive me. I was embarrassed that he had to drive me, in my own car.

"No prob Perce." He said deeply. "I'm gonna go Silena's, its not far from here." And with that he turned around and walked with his back to me.

I walked through the halls, the hood on my black Nike hoodie pulled up over my messy black hair. I had my eyes glued to the ground, hopefully no one would notice me. I walked until I heard familiar singing, Wise Girl. I stopped suddenly at her class window and watch her sing, a boy I'd never seen before on piano, staring at her. She turned her head towards the window and our eyes locked for about five seconds, she looked like she was about to burst.

"Percy!" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "Oh my boy!"

"Mom!" I walked towards her and hugged her. Sally Jackson, my wonderful mother that bakes blue cookies. "I know this is weird but... Did you bring cookies?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. I turned to the window to see Annabeth sitting down but her eyes still focused on this encounter. She was disappointed, good makes it all the more better for after this.

 **Time skip~~~~~~~**

My mom had left to go home and I said I was going to hang out for a bit. I leaned against my car and got my phone out. Phase 2: Send Wise Girl Messages!

(Percy _Italics,_ Annabeth **Bold** )

 _Missing you Wise Girl! Had a gd day? x_

 **I thought I saw you, but it wasn't, wbu?**

 _I quit the band, so did Jace, Leo and Nico._

 **I have to go, its the end of school. Call me later, okay?**

 _I promise, love ya. x_

 **Love you 2. x**

That was phase two done, now I have to call her at the right time... Just then students pilled out of the school entrance. I could see among them was Annabeth. She was with Piper, Thalia, Claypso and two boys I didnt know the name of. I got my phone and dialed Annabeth's number.

"Hello?" She say confused down the phone.

"Yeah put your phone on loud speaker." I said quickly, she did so and replied done, again confused.

"Hey Piper, Thalia and Calypso!" I said down the phone. "And two people who I don't know."

"Percy!" They all said happily together. Well, Piper, Thalia and Calypso did anyway.

I had slowly begun to move and was now a few feet behind Annabeth.

"Why do you have my girlfriends number!?" One of the boys asked angrily, I could tell Annabeth was glaring at him.

"We're not dating!-" She was going to continue but I cut her off. I was directly behind her.

"Yeah!" I said angry that he'd say that. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I felt a muscular arm around my waist, I was about to slap whoever it was, but his voice sounded so familiar.

"She's my Wise Girl." I looked up and was met with them entrancing sea green eyes I'd fallen in love with over a year ago. "Not yours, so move."

I couldn't stop myself, I warped my arms around his neck and clung tightly to him, crying into his jumper. My friends still couldn't tell who it was.

"Percy!" I smiled and put my lips to his, he pulled me into a protective embrace as we kissed.

We slowly parted and his hood fell down, he'd grown and he'd become a handsome man. As soon as we parted Percy was bombarded by one question.

"Where are our boyfriends!?" The three girls shouted almost in tears.

He smirked and looked forward to the gates. "The Half-bloods are back again girls." He pointed and there, right in front of us were four boys. Percy joined them.

"Did you miss us?" They asked in synchronization.


	16. The promise

**Hey! This is the last chapter :( There is going to be a sequel, I don't know, what I do know is I started a new PJO fanfiction. The Supernatural, check it out! Thank you guys for all the support. Please keep reading my stories if new one's come out, which they will. But here's the last chapter.**

 _ **Last Chapter: The promise...**_

 **Percy's POV**

I was sat in Annabeth's room, her friend, Ben, trying to get as close to her as physically possible. I remember what my father had told me. _Your a demigod Percy, so's Annabeth, so are all your friends. Take her to camp halfblood. We stay as long as we could Percy, but he stirs in Tartarus._ And that was it, he then vanished into the sea. I looked at Annabeth, he nose wedge inside a new book.

"Annabeth?" I asked, I wondered if she'd look up from her book, she did. "Did your mother... Did she tell you?"

"Yeah..." She nodded closing the book. "She also said she'd pull you testicles out through your mouth if you hurt me."

I chuckled a bit. "Well, Ben." I spat. "Could you get away from my girlfriend?" Annabeth walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her waist and kissed her gentle.

Annabeth pulled out a suitcase, it had clothes to last a year in with other stuff she needed. But most of all, she was happy that her friends were coming with her, I could tell. I pulled her out of her bedroom and along the corridor and into the sleek black car.

"Wait Annabeth!" I groan out loud. "I'm in love with you!" He then pushed his lips to hers. I got mad and flung my fist which connected with his jaw with a respectful crunch. Annabeth put her hand s on my face and tried to calm me down, it work.

I drove for awhile, before pulling up at the camp I took a turn into a meadow. I opened my door and hers and we walked out into the meadow.

"Seaweed Brian..." She said confused. "We need to get to-!" I pushed my lips to hers, we fell down onto the meadow grass.

"Sit up Wise Girl." She laughed a little and did then I pointed to her finger. She stared at the gold band in shock and then read the words around it aloud.

"Percy & Annabeth." She look up at me her stormy grey eyes boring into my sea green eyes.

"Promise me that we'll be together, forever." I said staring at her. "Our lives are going to get dangerous, and I wanna be at your side all the way through it."

"What are you saying?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Marry me..." I mumbled. "Not now later. I just wanted to seal it."

"Yes, Seaweed Brian." She pressed her lips to mine. "Annabeth Jackson, I like it."

"I love it..."

We kissed again and then walked across up the hill to see a house. The house was surrounded by strawberries and a little while away there were cabins.

"You know our parents hate each other." Annabeth said.

"We are not our parents." We walked down, out hands intertwined. A shining owl above her head and a trident above mine. People stared in awe as we walked through.

"Welcome child of Athena and child of Posiden." A tall guy said near the cabins. I'm from the Hermes cabin, I'm James."

"I'm Percy, This is-" I was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm Percy's fiance."

The crowd erupted into chats, the main one being:

 _A child of Athena and A child of Posiden, getting married. They defy the gods!_


End file.
